Rainbow Dash
Summary Rainbow Dash is one of Mane 6 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and represents the Element of Loyalty. She is the second strongest of the Mane 6, though with less hax than others, it makes her seem to be the 3rd strongest. Strength & Abilities Tier: 9-B to 9-A, 7-A w/ Sonic Rainboom|4-C+|4-C+, nearly 4-B Name: Rainbow Dash Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Classification: Pegasus Age: Early 20s. Powers: Flight, Super Speed, Weather Manipulation, Can create lightning, rain, tornadoes, or any other effect caused by weather, can create giant explosions... somehow, Can cause gigantic rainbow-colored explosions capable of destroying entire mountains|Can banish people to the moon, trap people in inescapable stone, and also has small reality warping, as she can reverse the effects of a reality warper (Discord) with ease|Has the strength to alter an entire continent with ease, can give the stolen flight, strength and magic back to the ponies of Equestria, even the Alicorns, with little to no effort, Unlimited Flight, has a forcefield that can tank Large Star Level blows with ease. Weaknesses: Can be overly arrogant and cocky sometimes, but also when she fails takes the loss really personally, will hold her idols such as Daring Do on such a pedestal that she begins to doubt her abilities when around them|Requires the rest of the Mane 6 in order to gain this power Destructive Capacity: Wall-Room Level (was seen being able to easily destroy the walls of the Sweet Apple Acres Barn), Mountain-Multi-Mountain Level w/ Sonic Rainboom (the resulting explosion was shown to be able to easily level the Sweet Apple Acres Barn, as well as destroy multiple mountains with ease, the ones not destroyed heavily shaken)|Star Level+ (easily defeated both Night Mare Moon and Discord, two beings worthy of being Star Level or above)|Large Star Level+ (Defeated Full Power Lord Tirek with little to no effort) Range: A few meters with her hooves and divekicks, several kilometers with the Sonic Rainboom, reached across seemingly half of Equestria|Can stretch across at least all of Ponyville, the size of a Town|Can stretch across all of Equestria, which is roughly the size of North America. Speed: D-Class (is able to reach up to Mach 5 speeds), C-Class w/ Sonic Rainboom (speed instantly doubles to Mach 10 speeds)|Speed is not changed|A-Class (can go from the center of Equestria to the very edge of it in a mere second or two, putting her speed in the mid to high quadruple digits since Equestria is roughly the size of North America, the cap being just over Mach 8100) Durability: Multi-Mountain Level+ (survived her own point blank Sonic Rainboom in addition to crashing into the ground immediately afterwards at Mach 10 speeds with no bruises or damage whatsoever)|Star Level+ (Is able to overpower and defeat Discord)|Large Star Level+ (tanked Full Power Lord Tirek's attacks like they were nothing) Lifting Strength: Undeterminable Striking Strength: Undeterminable Stamina: Likely Superhuman (ran an entire marathon without tiring out)|Undeterminable|Limitless Standard Equipment: Herself, her Element of Harmony which is Loyalty, and her Rainbow Power Chest. Intelligence: Slightly above average, is able to multi-task with ease and has some level of strategic smarts, though not on the level of say, Twilight. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rainblow Dry: Creates a tornado Weather Medallion: Allows Rainbow to conjure up lightning storms, more powerful tornadoes, and any other harsh weather environment Buccaneer Blaze: Creates a giant, seemingly electric explosion. Is never seen onscreen. Sonic Rainboom: Instantly makes Rainbow go Mach 10 speeds, creates a giant explosion capable of easily decimating buildings and shaking and destroying multiple mountains at once. Key: Base Form, w/ Sonic Rainboom|Elements of Harmony|Rainbow Power Category:My Little Pony Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon Characters